


the whole world an animal gone quiet

by singlemalter



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Infidelity, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Blake tells an anecdote.
Relationships: Thomas Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	the whole world an animal gone quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untouchableocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/gifts).

“Heard some kid from the 11th was sentenced,” Blake said, biting into a handful of bread. “Two years hard labour.”

Schofield knew when Blake told a sudden anecdote, it usually meant he wanted to segue into a topic he didn’t have the courage to bring up otherwise. He stole the rest of the bread and considered it a reward to himself for indulging his friend. “What for?”

“_Gross indecency_,” Blake said mockingly. “Got caught trying to bugger someone in his battalion.” 

“Fair enough.”

“You think?”

The thought gave Schofield pause. “Two years is too harsh,” he conceded. “But he could’ve just gone to one of the French whorehouses. General Erinmore goes to them all the time, I’m sure it wouldn’t have been an issue.”

“Erinmore?” Blake’s eyes widened. “Well, it doesn’t matter—if he’s doing it with other men, a prostitute won’t help him much, will it?”

“Maybe not,” Schofield agreed. Not that deep down at all, he wanted this conversation to be over; the enthusiasm in Blake’s voice terrified him, somehow, as if every word out of his mouth meant more than it should. 

Mercifully, Blake was satisfied enough to change the subject. “Get any mail today?”

* * *

Sleeping proved difficult even in the unusually quiet fields, and when Schofield woke up, Blake was standing beside him, washing his face with water from his canteen. It was dark, half past three in the morning. 

“All right?” Blake asked, dragging the back of his hand over his mouth. “You sleep like the dead.”

“Don’t,” Schofield said. “Or I’ll have _you_ sleep with the dead.”

“It’s too early to threaten me, don’t you think?”

“Never too early to get rid of an annoying bastard,” Schofield said. His smile betrayed how much he enjoyed their easy banter.

While Blake packed his things, Schofield watched him in silence. Months ago, he’d met a round, clumsy kid who struggled to wield a rifle. Looking at Blake now, he barely seemed like the same person, his eyes hardened, jawline more prominent now that he’d lost weight under the scarce war regimen. Any photographer could do wonders with him. 

Perhaps it was odd to think his friend was beautiful, but Schofield had never cared much for the orthodox.

“Stop gawking,” Blake said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I’m not gawking,” Schofield said, though he was well aware he’d been staring for longer than any man should.

“But you were,” Blake insisted. He sat back down, close enough to press their bodies together. “You can admit you think I’m handsome, it won’t bother me.”

“Maybe I do.”

Blake hummed. “Didn’t think you were a queer.”

“Wonder why?”

“Well, I’m hoping you’re not actually…”

Schofield turned to face him and sighed. “Even if I were, I wouldn’t tell everyone, would I,” he said, carefully measuring his words.

“I’m not everyone,” said Blake.

“You know what I meant.”

“I don’t. Show me.”

Slowly, he moved forwards, trying to prove the unbelievable not only to Blake but to himself; that he could want so fiercely despite the scourge of war—and divine law. What surprised him was the firm, sudden grip of Blake’s dirt-covered hand on the back of his neck, pulling Schofield closer until their mouths brushed together. 

They pulled apart too soon. Schofield would have lamented it, if he weren’t too overcome with gratitude. He was lucky that Blake hadn’t screamed or tried to push him away.

“We shouldn’t,” Schofield said weakly. “I have…”

“Back home,” Blake said. He leaned in for another kiss. “I know.”

They had so much to say, and they should never say it. 

**Author's Note:**

> “there is no song except our huffed breaths, the shuffle of grass bending beneath us, tickling skin, the whole world an animal gone quiet.” Omar Sakr, _The Lost Arabs_.
> 
> “We have so much to say, and we shall never say it.” Erich Maria Remarque, _All Quiet On The Western Front_. This quote prefaces the original script for the movie.


End file.
